shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daisei
Introduction Appearance Usage Like all Zoan Devil Fruit's, this Devil Fruit gived the user a upgrade on there physical abilities; strenght, speed, durability and etc. Also, the fruit will put cuff's on the arm's of the user, (similair to how a prisoner would have maniculs on while in prison), while having small chain's attached to them. The most peculiar about the Devil Fruit, is the other abilitie's. The user is able to use the abilities of "Hot" and that of "Cold". "Cold" being the underlying felling of the underworld; make people(s) feel uncomfertible (The very presence of this form can make the victim's surrounding atmosphere grow cold and dark) and able to make things frozen if applied right. "Hot" being the very flames that make Hell so feared. This "Hellfire", if you call it, is a mystical fire that will burn anything the user want's to; be it physical, spiritual or magical in origin. Back to the chain's described earlier. The user is able to manifest chain's of psionic energy; can be coated in the two element's above for any use they want to their own advantage's. Also, the user is able to heal their wound's by their "Hellfire"; while it will hurt other's, it heals the user. Currently I am thinking of having more abilitie's; stay tone for my awesome idea's! And here they are; (after getting the aproval, of course!): *Transformation is prefaced by two blue-white rings that appear respectively around the user's waist and move in opposite directions of each other while transitioning the user to the Daisei form. *Intangibility to make the user untouchable, allowing the user to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. *Invisibility to not be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. *To overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing the user to completely control that person's actions. *To hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. Also, from time to time, the user will be seen to walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. *A ghostly wail like ability; to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth, like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning sound to it. It is also effective against multiple targets. It can send people and objects flying, shatter glass, etc. Strengths See Usage. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Except for the fact that the user must send nearbye souls to there appropiate place, wether it be up or done. Attacks Trivia This Devil Fruit was inspired to make becuase in many stories and religion's, there are tale's of a mythical being that carries soul's of the departed to the other side. *The idea's for the chain's are the long standed myth that if one is in hell; they are bound by it's chain's. *The "Hellfire" is another folklore of the Underworld. *The "chilling element" was a concept brought up by Brook, from the main series. Plus, being in the underworld make's you feel cold and alone. *Some of the abilities, such as the invisiablity and intagiabliy, are just basic ghost abilites. While the "Ghost Wail" is more channeling the suffering of the dead and using it as a attack. ''(Note: ''I know there is a discussion amongst from not only the marine's, but also the DFC (I myself is on both of those team's) about certain df's around here. So, I would like to clarify on what this DF is based off of. *In many tale's and myth's; from greece's tale of the Ferry man, to the more recent stories of the Grim Reaper. There have alway's been stories about "something" guilding lost soul's to their appropriate resting place; be it heaven or hell, if you believe in those place's. Or just the underworld is more nuetral to all. So, I would like to make something clear; the user of this Devil Fruit become's an agent of the underworld, not heaven or hell. (Although, more people are to incline that the underworld is hell.) External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Stormbaron